FIG. 4 shows a region 400 of attachment between a rear engine mount 402 and a pylon 404 of an aircraft of the prior art.
The rear engine mount 402 is arranged between the pylon 404 and a structural element of a turbomachine and provides support for the turbomachine.
To this end, the rear engine mount 402 comprises a beam 406 attached to the pylon 404 and links 408a-b mounted with mobility in rotation on the beam 406 and in which each link 408a-b is fixed to the turbomachine.
The region 400 of attachment is delimited with respect to the outside by a thrust reverser cowl 410 (viewed in part section) and an access hatch 412 providing access to the rear engine mount 402.
In the event of a fire in the turbomachine, it is necessary to prevent flames from spreading to the pylon 404 and to the outside of the pylon 404. For this purpose, at the interface between the rear engine mount 402 and the pylon 404 the aircraft has a first seals system 450 between the access hatch 412 and the internal structure against which this hatch rests and a second seals system 460 between the thrust reverser cowl 410 and the internal structure against which this cowl rests.
The first seals system 450 takes the form of a series of metal tongues 452 arranged one after another along one edge of the access hatch 412.
The second seals system 460 comprises a longilinear seal 462 and a shoe 464. The longilinear seal 462 and the shoe 464 are made from special-purpose fire-resistant elastomeric materials.
The shoe 464 is fixed overall underneath the joint between the access hatch 412 and the thrust reverser cowl 410 and is compressed by the thrust reverser cowl 410 when the latter is set in place.
The longilinear seal 462 runs along and under the thrust reverser cowl 410 and is positioned in the shoe 464 which has a housing 466 designed for this purpose.
The shoe 464 is attached to the internal structure and the longilinear seal 462 is attached to the thrust reverser cowl 410.
Although such an arrangement is entirely satisfactory from a security standpoint, the compression of the shoe 464 by the thrust reverser cowl 410 may lead to deformations of these components and to premature wear of the shoe 464 in particular. Furthermore, because of the temperatures attained in this region, components made of elastomeric materials have a tendency to age rapidly and therefore require regular replacement.